Conversation
by The One And Only Lobster
Summary: One-shot. Sokka and Suki talk one evening years after the war. Between series genfic. Contains background Lin/Tenzin.


**Title:** Conversation

**Rating:** K

**Character/Pairing:** Sokka, Suki; Lin/Tenzin

**Spoilers:** Korra 106; "And the Winner Is..."

**Author's Note:** For 31_days: 3 June: "they met once more". I had a bit of trouble with the crossover feature in categorizing this one. Trouble is that it's not really a crossover, it just bridges the gap.

**Warnings:** None.

**Summary:** Sokka and Suki talk one evening years after the war.

* * *

Conversation

He turned the corner and there she was, hair graying at the temples and laugh lines visible around her eyes. Even so, she was every bit as lovely to him now as she had been when they were young.

"Sokka!" Suki said, delighted. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Hugging and grinning, they both began to talk at once.

Once the greetings were out of the way, Suki showed him a photo portrait of her son, daughter-in-law, and young granddaughter sitting together in some sort of studio. Sokka didn't usually like the way people looked in photographs - too grim and solemn, not at all like they were in reality - but he had to admit this photographer had done a good job. They actually seemed to look natural. Sokka mentioned this and they were off, talking about the relative merits of photography and traditional portraits, both agreeing that photo landscapes were too blurry and that paintings would always win out, since they could be in color.

It seemed like they would talk all night, smiling and laughing as old friends do, but both knew they were tiptoeing around the elephant tortoise in the room: Aang was barely into his fifties and already he seemed to be losing steam. It wasn't just Aang, of course; everyone was showing their age. Still, there was an air among those old enough to understand that this gathering might be the last time the old gang was together.

Suki sighed, and Sokka could tell she was thinking about it. He decided to distract her, get her smiling again.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Sokka said, and he led her outside to where about half the guests were chatting and drinking. Across the bay, the new Pro-bending Arena sparkled like a jewel, lit up in the night.

"Look at that," Suki breathed.

"Yeah, they built it five years ago, for the twenty-fifth anniversary of the founding of Republic City. Aang and Katara invited me to the dedication."

"Wow! That's the arena? It's amazing," she said, awed. "Have you seen a lot of matches?"

"No, I've been too busy," Sokka said, a tinge of regret in his voice." I've caught a game here and there, and I think it's the best sport ever, but I just don't have the time to watch."

Suki sighed. "That's the thing. You guys never stopped, or even slowed down." She laid her hand gently on his shoulder. "We're getting older, Sokka. We should let the kids take over now."

"What, those two?" Sokka said, laughing a bit as he tried to change the subject again.

Tenzin and Lin were standing slightly apart from everyone else, their hands barely brushing against each other as they talked. Suddenly, eyes twinkling, Lin smirked and punched Tenzin's arm, then leaned her head back and laughed. Tenzin winced and rubbed his arm, then grinned and laughed too.

"Ah, young love," Sokka said.

"They remind me of us," Suki said. "And you and Toph," she added teasingly.

"We were all like that, Suki," Sokka replied. "Well, OK, maybe there was less punching if you weren't dating Toph."

They laughed, but Suki fell silent before he did. She turned and looked him in the eyes.

"The point is, our time is over," Suki said. "We did it. We lived, we loved. We saved the world. But life goes on. It's their turn now to have adventures. Their turn to save the world."

The two lapsed into silence, watching the others. Most people were laughing, talking. Aang and Katara were sitting off near some bushes, ignoring everyone else. Sokka could spot Bumi about to pull a prank on them. Lin pulled Tenzin back into the crowd, into the light, and they began a dance which other people quickly joined.

"Let's hope they're up to it," Sokka said after a bit.

"In the mean time," Suki said, finally cheering, "Let's dance."


End file.
